Sparrow Daywind/Gear
Red King (レッド・キング, Reddo Kingu) is the name of Sparrow Daywind's Gear. Description Classification Red King is a Generator Type Gear that focuses primarily on generating and shaping red light into lances of various sizes and quantity which he uses for ranged combat, as well as melee. Effects Sparrow is capable of something red light to shape into lances primarily. He does this typically by extending one arm out and forming the light in his palm and then forming it into lance-like objects that can be used to pierce or skewer targets from afar. Sparrow doesn't need to form the lances in his hands, he can simply gesture in a direction with an arm and form the object in midair which he can send towards a target at incredible speeds. The size and quantity of the lances that Sparrow can produce vary depending on his physical and mental condition, and their durability are also dependent on Sparrow's stress levels and concentration. At most he's been able to create a dozen lances at one time and been able to launch them at an equal number of targets. These lances can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes, either to intercept incoming projectiles or block attacks. Instead of launching the lances, Sparrow can also choose to wield it for melee combat for when he has to fight at close range. The lance that he wields is just as sturdy and sharp as the real thing, able to clash against bladed weapons evenly. He's even been able to produce a lance in each hand to fight with, and considering his skill in wielding these weapons this makes him just as dangerous up close as it does from a distance. *'Instant Turning & Directional Guidance:' A unique feature of Red King is that the lances he produces can make perfect right angle turns regardless of speed to move around obstacles and pierce their intended targets. Also, even when in midflight, Sparrow can change their paths through mental command so that it will follow its intended targets. This applies to as many lances he creates, though the larger the number the more difficult it is to make these course corrections. With this ability, Sparrow can manipulate the lances to move in complex patterns to trap a target or maneuver them to force his opponents where he wants them to go. *'Extension & Bending:' Another ability of Red King is that any of his light constructs can extend to incredible distances, as well as bend to continue following its intended target. A similar disadvantage to this ability is that the number of lances he's trying to manipulate determines the difficulty in using this ability, meaning greater number of lances require more concentration and effort. Weaknesses Because these lances are simply light held shapes, Sparrow's concentration and mental fortitude are essential to keeping these creations solid. If he were to be distracted or struck with something that causes him to lose focus his light constructs will start to weaken and eventually shatter light glass against stronger attacks. Also, the number of lances he can create is limited to twelve, meaning he can only designate up to twelve targets when using the lances as projectiles. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.